lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |basedon = LEGO Blazer Comics by Trailblazer101 |rating = |release = September 3rd, 2021 September 10th, 2021 |runtime = 106 minutes |language = English |pre = }} |succ = The LEGO LMMCU Show The Brick Resistance Untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel Wikiverse Warriors The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 }} }} The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions is an upcoming 2021 adventure science fiction comedy film based on Trail's scrapped Blazer Comics LEGO theme. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed by , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It is the third film installment in ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, which is connected to the , and is the sequel to The LEGO Blazer Movie. It will be released on September 3rd, 2021, internationally and on September 10th, 2021, in the United States. A sequel, The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, is scheduled to be released in September of 2024, while four spin-off films, The LEGO Shado Movie, The Brick Resistance, an untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel, and Wikiverse Warriors, are scheduled to be released in February of 2022, September of 2022, February of 2024, and June of 2024, respectively, and a spin-off TV series, The LEGO LMMCU Show, is scheduled to premiere in June of 2022 on The LMMCU. Premise The film will be set 2 years after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will center on the LMMCU Team, which is now being lead by Trail Blazer, as they work with Dimensional Paradox, a newcomer from an alternate dimension, to stop the looming threat of Riftaar and his goal to destroy the dimensional fractions of the Wikiverse to merge it into one new universe under his rule. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Trail Blazer : A mutant with the power to control fire and heat, which allows him to shoot fire, fly in a "Burst Mode", and be immune to heat and burns, who is the profound new leader of the LMMCU, succeeding Miles and Sear, and accidentally released Lord Blox from his imprisonment in the first film. Trail has a bit of a temper which coincides with bursts of fiery rage, but he often keeps his cool unless provoked. Trail sets out on a journey to stop an incoming chaotic threat and makes a lot more friends along the way. Trail is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and the film's creator, Trailblazer101. * Morph : A mutant with the power to stretch and shape his body into (almost) anything and is skilled with super strength. Morph takes some situations a bit seriously and doesn't always see through people when they are joking or lying. Morph is one of Trail's best friends, alongside Blizzard. Morph is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Blizzard : A mutant with the power to control ice and cold through his powered exosuit that he reverse-engineered from a Mørk battle suit. Blizzard's powers are the polar-opposites of Trail's powers and he often uses them to keep him cooled down. Blizzard is a skilled genius in the fields of science and engineering and uses his skills to build mass contraptions out of the weirdest sorts of LEGO bricks. Blizzard is one of Trail's best friends, alongside Morph. Blizzard is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Shado : A mutant with the power to control shadows and darkness which are generated from dark energy that originated from The Shadow Realm. Shado is the former general of Lord Blox's Mørk army and is a master tactician, marksman, and an assassin. Shado believes that aiding in Lord Blox's takeover of the Wikiverse will allow him to prove himself as a noble warrior to gain a high rank in the prophesied new world. Shado is based on an original concept for the character that was created by Red Shogun before he joined the LMMCU Wiki. Major Characters * Miles "Marty" McCoy : A mutant with the power to control the properties of any type of metal using his metal gauntlets. Miles is the profound founder and former leader of the LMMCU Team and believes in trusting everyone that visits it, especially those in need. With his trusting in others, Miles has a hard time seeing through those with darker intentions, and can sometimes be easily manipulated and tricked. Miles is based on the LMMCU Wiki founder and former user, MilesRS677. * Shade Narwhalton : A mutant with the power to control water physics, which allows him to summon massive waves and swim with immense speed, and can communicate with the sea creatures. Shade is often seen as a gentleman and studies those with mental therapy. Shade is the ruler of the Kingdom of Atlantis and uses his people skills to maintain a strong lead over his kingdom. Shade is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, ShadeTheNarwhal. * GameTime : A mutant with the power to create works of art and technology out of the LEGO bricks surround him. GameTime is a very creative-minded individual who likes to joke around a lot, but sometimes his jokes get the better of himself. Despite that, GameTime finds ways to bring new-light on tough situations to lighten the mood of his fellow teammates. After his tragic death in The LEGO Blazer Movie, GameTime resided in the Underworld where he overthrew AD and became its' new ruler. GameTime is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, RealGameTime. * Captain Sear : A mutant with the power to control the earth around him to grant himself with immense strength. Sear is a noble figure on the LMMCU Team and served as it's co-leader alongside Miles before passing on his rank to Trail. Sear is a skilled captain in aerodynamics and can see through the most complex and trickiest situations to determine the likely answers and outcomes, which he uses to strategize thorough plans for the rest of the LMMCU Team. Sear is based on the former LMMCU Wiki user, Searingjet. * Red Shogun : A mutant with the power to unleash unbridled bursts of rage all at once, or at given times to build up his rage. Red is a skilled samurai warrior who was trained in the art of Spinjitzu. Red uses his built-up rage to empower his motivational attacks against Lord Blox's Mørk army. Despite his rage, Red can be seen as an innocent person at times, but often has a hard time seeing far from his self well-being. Red is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Red Shogun. * iNinja : A mutant with the power to absorb and create energy. iNinja is a kind person who keeps a bit to himself, often hiding away to play video games rather than to train. iNinja is a skilled ninja and a trainee of Red's and uses his ninja skills to sometimes hide away from others to mind his own business, but is more of a caring person. iNinja is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, iNinjago. * Trigger : A mutant with the power to trigger himself and those around him into becoming very angry, with his anger allowing him to transform into a gremlin. Trigger is often misunderstood for his capabilities and can be quite calm and peaceful, and has a wide range of skills and creativity that he uses to help the LMMCU Team. Trigger is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * Pixel Fox : A mutant with the power to shoot lasers from his 3D gaming glasses which cause a pixelated effect. Pixel is easily tempered at times but manages to get passed it by seeing things through his own view. Pixel is the love interest of Raven and often finds his views to be the key to solve certain situations, and even takes the situation into his own hands when he sees fit. Pixel is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, PixelFox666. * Dimensional Paradox : A mutant with the power to control dimensional rifts and can use them to travel between dimensions. Paradox is a kind person who has an enormous sense of humor but sometimes takes problems further than necessary. Paradox traveled from his own dimension to warn the LMMCU Team about a looming threat in the first film's post-credits scene. Paradox is based on the former LMMCU Wiki Discord user, Dimensional Paradox. * AnthonyM : A mutant with the power to control cosmic plasma through his "Stardust Power", is a skilled Arcano-Chemist, and uses his twin guns Solari and Lunari to shoot cosmic plasma. AnthonyM is a very creative individual who is a bit overprotective at times, but that comes well into play during the battle and protects the LMMCU Team from various dangers. AnthonyM is based on the LMMCU Wiki user TruArenaOneOneOne. * Infinite Moon : A professional martial artist and investigative detective for hire who is skilled in using a Bo-Staff and the art of Tai-Chi in combat, and has an intelligent mind for technological uses. Moon is a highly-minded individual who looks out for those that cannot protect themselves from harm and helps anyone he can to become their fullest in their skills. Moon is from an alternate dimension governed by chaos and corruption and seeks to bring peace to the Wikiverse. Moon is based on the LMMCU Wiki user Infiniteermoon. * Dapigin : A mutant with the power to control different types of minerals from the ground at his own will and can use them to create unique crystalline objects, such as his Crystal Sword, that can be used to aid in different situations. Dapigin is a heartfelt individual who brings joy to others and finds happiness in some tough situations. Dapigin is based on the former LMMCU Wiki user Dapigin. * Raven : A mutant with the power to control dark magic that she can use to cast certain spells and curses, create mystical traps, summon demons and spirits, conduct potions, mind control others, teleport to different places, change her form of appearance, and fly. Raven is a mischevious and rogue person who finds ways to trick others into doing her bidding through the use of her magic and occasionally acts out on her own to usually partake in different ways of having evil fun. Raven is the love interest of Pixel Fox and the leader of the Wikiverse Warriors and travels across the Wikiverse to protect it from dangerous dimensional threats alongside her teammates. Raven was originally planned to be included in The LEGO Blazer Movie, but was scrapped from the film in order to revitalize the character and distance her from the controversy surrounding the initial base user persona, which was the LMMCU Wiki sock account user RavenaFox, but the character has since evolved into a unique and original version. * Diarra : A mutant with the power of controlling other people's emotions, thoughts, and feelings which she uses to mess with and manipulate others. Diarra is a noble warrior who believes in the truth and justice prevailing and desires to find her proper place in the world as she feels troubled by her emotions and resorts to violence as a means of letting out her anger over her failure to prevent the deaths of her fellow warriors, which she takes responsibility for and feels guilty that she survived and none of the others did. Diarra was heavily trained in several different forms of combat which provide useful and tactical ways for her to defeat her opponents, and she also is very talented with planning thorough plans of attacks. Diarra's excellence gained her the attention of Raven, who recruited her as a member of the Wikivere Warriors. * Arcanna : A regular person who is highly experienced with various types of advanced artillery and can easily reverse engineer different machines and vehicles to use them in various sorts of new and creative ways. Arcanna is a very talented and creative individual who uses her expertise as an advantage to get herself and her teammates out of troubling situations. Arcanna has a bit of a furious temper at times, which causes her to feel unwelcome and alone in the world, especially after her dimension was destroyed by Riftaar, causing her to lose her family and lover in the process. Because of this, Arcanna constantly pushes others away, and was resentful to join the Wikiverse Warriors when pursued to do so by Raven, but has since become more open to the team. * Mercurius : A mutant with enhanced speeds and flexibility that allow him to run very fast, perform different techniques and skills faster than average and can be fairly acrobatic when using his fast speed. Mercurius is an annoying and comedic person who often makes fun of others and certain situations in an attempt to lighten the mood, although his humoristic ways tend to offend others as he talks a lot. Mercurius is a nervous soldier who was forced to go into combat to protect his dimension from Riftaar and his forces, but ultimately failed to do so and decided to join the Wikiverse Warriors to continue fighting and find a new family. Mercurius's name derives from " " and "mysterious". * Brutus : A mutant with the power to control his size and strength that allows him to either grow to become like a giant with immense muscles and strength or become a miniature version of his regular self with fast and strong reflexes. Brutus is a daring and courageous person who often rallies against those that oppose him and pick on others because he is secretly soft and caring for others on the inside. Brutus' abilities were the result of a scientific enhancement project gone wrong after he was infected with a virus that mutated him into who he is, and after Brutus was rejected for his new form, he journeyed the Wikiverse in search of a better place where he would be respected, meeting up with Mercurius along the way, and after saving him, he joined the Wikiverse Warriors. Brutus is partially inspired by and . * Hardwire : A mutant with electricity powers that allows her to summon and shoot electricity from her hands and can breathe out electric charges that destabilize her opponents through shock. Hardwire is experienced with advanced computers and is an excellent data coder and decrypter, using her capabilities to decode secret messages from any translation system and can hack into practically any form of databases across the various dimensions in the Wikiverse, ultimately joining the Wikiverse Warriors as an aid. Hardwire also uses her electricity powers to feed off of electric cables to charge up her powers once she uses them too much, as it drains her powers and lifespan. "Hardwire" is taken from "hard coding" and " ". Minor Characters * Inferno Kill Z : A mutant with agility-based powers and is a skilled sports player. Inferno responds to things quite literally and often sees a different view of the truth than others. Inferno uses his sports skills to act well in fighting and to coordinate strategic plans for the LMMCU Team. Inferno is based on the Discord user and one of the creator's friends from real life, InfernoKillZ. * AD : A mutant with the power to control various types of toxic chemicals that he uses to harm his enemies and can inflict different diseases onto them. AD can also use his dark magic to cast curses on others and banish them to other realms in the Wikiverse. AD was the ruler of the Underworld for many eons until he was overthrown by the undead GameTime, who has since taken his place. AD is a calm and sentimental individual who steers clear from others and the outside world, which is why he chose to rule over the Underworld in the first place. AD is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, AD744. * Dr. Aidan Quinn : A profound highly-intellectual scientist and chemist who accidentally gained mutant powers over poisonous chemicals through one of his own failed experiments. Aidan is from the city of Quinnsburgh where he housed all of his different experiments until they were shut down due to there chaotic ways. Aidan is a simple-minded individual who is very creative with his ideas and experiments and likes to handle different sorts of things. Aidan is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Dr Aidan Quinn. * The Fun Streamer : A mutant with the power of sound and can control the vocal and sonar aspects of different objects to cause explosions, sound waves, and sonar blasts, and can manipulate these further with his Sonar Horn and voice inhibitor. Fun is a fairly casual individual who likes to mess around a lot but can find the good in troublesome situations. Fun is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, thefunstreamer. * Ender Monkey : A mutant with the power of air and winds which he uses to cause various wind currents, tornadoes, and rapid storms to move his opponents out of his way. Monkey can also use his powers to transport himself to different locations by using incredibly fast winds, appearing as if it is a form of teleportation, and can bring others with him on wind currents. Monkey is also a highly experienced engineer who uses his techniques to design several types of artillery and gaming weapons for the LMMCU Team. Monkey is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Endermonkeyx99. * Flakey : A mutant with the power of nature and can control various types of plants to use them as additional weapons when in combat and different modes of transportation for herself and other members of the LMMCU Team. Flakey finds passion in doing things fairly easily, which she accomplishes by using her plants. Flakey is also a highly-trained soldier and helps protect the Wikiverse from dangerous threats. Flakey is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Skittleflake. * Vesp Light : A mutant with light-based powers who can illuminate dark areas and shoot light energy blasts from her hands, while also being able to harness other forms of light from external objects through the use of her Light Scepter. Vesp is a creative and heartwarming individual who is passionate about her creative ideas and uses them to benefit in tough situations. Vesp is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, VesperalLight. * Jimbo Wales : A person who is the co-creator and ruler of the Wikiverse and has powers to create anything he can think of in his mind by performing Master Building, while mentoring Trail Blazer. Jimbo believes that all people deserve a chance to prove who they truly are and after indirectly defeating Lord Blox, Jimbo establishes more forms of monitorization and enforcement control over the Wikiverse to carry out his publicized views on the horrendous capabilities and restrictions of mutants, but still aids the LMMCU Team in keeping the Wikiverse and them safe. Jimbo is based on the founder , who has a cameo as himself in the film. Antagonists * Master Blox / Blox Bot : A person who is the forgotten co-creator of the Wikiverse and was corrupted by the powers of the Dark Rift and is the ruler of the Shadow Realm. Blox has changed his beliefs about ruling the Wikiverse and decides to have it be run by a constructive vision. Blox has since dawned the title of "Master" and has manufactured his own robotic body for himself, known as the "Blox Bot" after it was destroyed in the end of the first film, and has an army of other Blox Bots which he uses for Jimbo's monitorization plans. Blox is voiced by . * Riftaar : A cosmic being who possess control of different forms of energy by using his Negative Staff which can absorb any types of energy and allows Riftaar to harness and use them against his opponents. Riftaar traveled from his own dimension by creating a disturbance in the fractions of the Wikiverse and uses his Negative Staff to have a powerset that includes thermal, gravitational, electric, and quantum energy, and can use these to shoot lasers and heat up objects, change the gravitational pole of objects and individuals, create electric charges and electric pulses, and manipulate electricity, and create and control dimensional rifts so he can travel freely within the Wikiverse. Riftaar has a desire for power and control and chooses to take his conquering efforts into his own hands so he can be the one on top while becoming obsessed with the powers that he possesses through his Negative Staff, as well. Riftaar is voiced by . Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Sequel A sequel and third installment in the film series, The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, is in development and is scheduled to be released in September of 2024. The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 will be centered on a more character-driven story involving a new personal threat against Trail and the consequences of his actions from the previous films. Spin-offs Four spin-off films, The LEGO Shado Movie, The Brick Resistance, an untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel, and Wikiverse Warriors, are in development and are scheduled to be released in February of 2022, September of 2022, February of 2024, and June of 2024, respectively. The LEGO Shado Movie will be set before the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will be centered on the character Shado and his origin in becoming the general of Lord Blox's Mørk army, which was briefly touched upon in the short film, The Long Trail. The Brick Resistance will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and The LEGO LMMCU Show, and will be centered on the duo Morph and Blizzard as they struggle with conflicts from their past while they work with the LMMCU Team to form a new resistance against the reincarnated form of Riftaar after he was initially killed in The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. The untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will be centered on Shado as he goes on a solo mission after dispersing from Lord Blox's forces following his defeat. Wikiverse Warriors will be set after the events of Broken Dimensions and will be centered on a team of new original characters featured in Broken Dimensions who are dimension travelers which are lead by Raven to protect the Wikiverse and stop a series of dimensional breaches orchestrated by the estranged Sondare, causing the alternate universes of the entire Wikiverse to merge into one. TV Series A spin-off TV series, The LEGO LMMCU Show, is in development and is scheduled to premiere in June of 2022 on The LMMCU. The series will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and will center on members of the LMMCU Team as they face a new opponent that causes internal tensions within the team, as a means of diverting them from his true plan. Trivia * The film fully introduces the concept of the Wikiverse, the multiverse where The LEGO Blazer Movie films take place, to the franchise's continuity. Several alternate universes are also introduced in the film, including one where Dimensional Paradox and Riftaar both originate from, among others. * The film is partially influenced by some of Trail's original plans for The LEGO Dimensions Movie, and by and The GameTime Movie. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie (franchise) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:Sequels Category:PG Category:September Category:2021 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:10/10 IGN Category:Wikiverse Category:LMMCU Award nominees